No eres lo que esperaba
by Sky1307
Summary: Rin ha estado separada de su hermano por 4 años. Como sera su reencuentro?.Ademas estos hermanos esconden un secreto que nadie excepto su familia deben saber...
1. Llegada

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen…

_**(Rin pov)**_

-hermano...-me aferraba fuertemente.- ¡hermano no me dejes, no me dejes sola!

*sollozos*-¡hermano!

-¡ha!-*sobresalto*.Otra vez ese sueño, lo he estado teniendo continuamente- ¿es raro?- Mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta la hora y vio que se le hacia tarde.

-¡OH no, se hace tarde!-se vistió lo mas rápido posible y se dirigió al colegio como alma que se lleva el diablo.

**(Len pov)**

*Suspiro* -otra vez aquí-. Ha pasado bastante tiempo pero aquí estoy otra vez. Mi hogar.

Está igual que hace 4 años, se siente como si nunca me hubiera ido, como si nunca la hubiera dejado, pero se que no es verdad.

-¡Len! Al fin has regresado-dice mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero nada ha cambiado.-digo sin mucho animo.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte la casa, puede que no haya cambiado mucho por fuera, pero dentro esta totalmente distinto.

Y no era mentira. Cada cosa que yo recordaba es como si solo hubiera estado en mi imaginación. Cada cosa, hasta la más diminuta ya no estaba.

**(Rin pov)**

- ¡Esa maldita no me ha esperado!- corría con todo lo que le daba sus piernas para no llegar tarde a la escuela.- uff…llegue justo ha tiempo.

-¡RIN! Llegaste justo ha tiempo, mira, ya esta por tocar la campana- decía una muchacha de pelo blanco y ojos azules con un tono de reproche.

-¡Y quien crees que fue la culpable de tenerme casi 20 minutos en la parada del bus!- digo casi a punto de estallar.

- Upps…creo que fue mi culpa, jeje- responde en tono burlón.

- ¡IA!, ¡Un día de estos te voy a dejar esperando en la parada del bus, a ver si te gusta!-

-Vamos…no es para tanto, además creo que te olvidas el porque no te espere en la parada del bus.

-Bien. Tienes un punto, fue tonto de mi parte el olvidarme, pero tengo mis razones.

-Okay, esto es raro. Tú nunca olvidas algo, por más estupido que sea. Y menos por razones tuyas. Cuéntamelo.

- Te lo diré a la salida de la esuela, vamos que se hace tarde.

**(Len pov)**

-Mamá…mamá...¡Lily!.

- He?..¿que sucede Len?.

Mi madre, una hermosa mujer. Pelo rubio, largo, y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquier hombre. Pero demasiado distraída. Podríamos estar hundiéndonos en el Titanic y ella ni se percataría.

- Quiero que me muestres mi habitación. Debo llevar mis maletas.

- ¡Claro! Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio. Mira sube las escaleras y ve a la izquierda. ¡Es la segunda puerta!- me grita mientras se aleja.

Dejo las maletas. Me tiro en la cama y quedo profundamente dormido.


	2. Suposiciones

Vocaloid no me pertenece. Los personajes tampoco.

**(Rin pov)**

**-** Entonces…has estado teniendo pesadillas sobre tu hermano del cual nunca me contaste.

- En resumen, si.

- ¿Y por que nunca me has contado nada?

- Porque no hay nada que decir. El se fue, me dejo hace 4 años y no creo que vuelva.-decía tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que me dolía hablar de el.- ¡Ha! ¿Ya has traído tus cosas para casa?- dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Nooooo*sarcasmo*. ¡Que crees que he estado haciendo esta mañana!

- Esta bien, no te burles.

El resto del camino la pasaron hablando puras tonterías, cuando llegaron ninguna de las dos sabían que este día acabaría lleno de sorpresas…

**(Len pov)**

_2 horas antes…._

-*suspiro*me he quedado dormido. No importa iré ha mirar la casa.

Mientras la recorría pude notar que tenía un aspecto gótico del siglo XIX, o es lo que me parecía a mí, pues tenia paredes pintadas de negro, rojo, bordo y violeta, claro que no estaban todos los colores en la misma habitación. Solamente es como si cada habitación tuviera ese algo que las distinguía de las demás. Seguí mirando y note que estaba volviendo a mi habitación, mientras caminaba para entrar, dispuesto a desempacar mis cosas, note una puerta a la que me llamo la atención. Cuando toque la perilla para abrirla, algo o más bien alguien me detuvo.

- Alto ahí, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

- Umm...…. ¿registrar las habitaciones? –dije en tono inocente.

- yo no tengo problema con eso, pero esta es la habitación de tu hermana. Si ella no esta o no te invita a pasar, no puedes entrar.

-esta bien...

- ven conmigo, vamos a tomar un café y hablar un poco.

La seguí hasta la cocina donde ya tenia preparadas dos tasas de café, me hizo señas de sentarme y le obedecí.

- ¿quieres saber sobre ella?

Creo que mi cara debió ser muy graciosa ya que mi madre no paraba de soltar carcajadas.

-¡jajajajaja! Len, debiste ver tu cara, era como de ''que demonios esta diciendo esta mujer, esta loca''.

-pues no esta muy lejos de la realidad tu descripción de mujer loca.

-Ya, calla. Te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿quieres saber o no?

Como si no fuera a querer saber nada de ella ¡claro que quería!, pero no se lo iba a confesar, en cambio dije.

-bueno, si no queda otra opción, cuéntame.

- bueno, Umm...por donde empiezo.

Mientras mi madre me exasperaba pensando que me contaría, le dije.

- solo cuéntame un poco de ella, como es, como va en el colegio, cosas comunes.

- bueno, entonces, ella siempre que se propone algo se sale con la suya, no importa que tanto le hagas cambiar de opinión no lo lograras. No le gusta mostrar debilidad hacia los demás, y bueno, en el colegio no tengo mucho que decir, solo que se saca excelente en todas sus notas y creo que me estoy olvidando de algo pero no se que es, bueno no importa, en fin, creo que eso es todo.

-esta bien, iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín.- hice un ademán de irme pero Lily ni se percato de ello, como siempre, tan distraída.

**(Rin pov)**

-Rin. Me he olvidado de algo importante, debo volver a casa, volveré pronto.-decía mi amiga, reprochándose de ser tan torpe.

-mira si serás boba, ve rápido y ten cuidado.

-siii mama. ¡Ha!, por cierto, mira lo que he encontrado.-hablaba mientras sacaba de su bolso lo que parecía la mascara del zorro.

-¿y que debería hacer con eso?- preguntaba tratando de entender lo que quería hacer con eso.

-pontela, quiero ver como te queda.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!- me negué por un rato mas hasta que me harte y le dije que sí para que se callara.

-bien, ahora vamos a recogerte el pelo en una coleta y te pondremos una chaqueta.

No tenia caso negárselo, para que, si igualmente terminaría haciéndolo de todas formas. Obedientemente hice caso a lo que me dijo y me quite los broches que sostenían mi flequillo, también me quite el moño que siempre llevaba en la cabeza, me hice una coleta baja y me coloque la chaqueta.

-¡perfecto! Ahora pareces un delincuente, cabe destacar que con tus diminutos pechos también pareces un hombre.-dijo la chica de pelo blanco sacando la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la joven con ese ultimo comentario.

-¡ya basta, que demonios quieres que haga disfrazada como un delincuente!

- pues…nada, solamente quería ver como te quedaba y burlarme un poco.

-bueno, ya los has conseguido así que devuélveme mis cosas y así poder sacarme esto.

-esta bien, solo date vuelta.-le ordenaba la peliblanco.- ¿y por que?-le preguntaba la joven.-solo date vuelta, ¿quieres que devuelva tus cosas o no?

Obedeciendo a su amiga se dio la vuelta, pero después de casi un minuto de estar parada como una tonta se dio la vuelta y su amiga se había desvanecido llevándose sus cosas

-¡maldita sea IA!, ¡estas me las pagaras!

**(Len pov)**

Mientras estaba acostado en el césped del jardín pensaba en lo que su madre le dijo sobre su hermana. ''Debe ser una persona seria, muy enfocada en sus estudios, puede que un poco orgullosa''. Seguía pensando en como seria la personalidad de su hermana cuando se percato de algo, lentamente se levanto del césped y con una sonrisa dijo:

-esto será divertido.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Holaa, espero que les agrade mi historia. Este es mis primer fic así que pido disculpas si las descripciones no son muy buenas pero me esforzare para que el cap. Siguiente sea aun mejor.**

**SKY1307…. **


	3. Reencuentro inesperado

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**(Normal pov)**

-¡maldita sea!, si cree que la esperare esta muy equivocada. Me voy a casa.

Muy lejos no estaba que digamos, pues como dije antes ya estábamos en casa. Solo que era la entrada y había que caminar un par de minutos, lo se, es bastante grande. Justo cuando me disponía a entrar, note que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¡grandioso, absolutamente grandioso!, ¿¡hoy es martes 13 o que!?

Mientras maldecía su suerte se sentó en el suelo.

''_bien Rin, piensa, IA se ha llevado tus cosas, y entre ellas tus llaves. Lo que tengo que hacer es golpear la puerta hasta que Lily escuche y me abra la puerta... ¡ajajá!_

_Como si fuera a pasar, podría estar tocando una banda de rock afuera y ella ni se percataría. ''_

Mientras pensaba como entrar, levanto la vista hacia arriba y observo las ventanas del piso de arriba.

-¡pero claro!, como pude haberme olvidado, trepare el árbol y entrare por la ventana.

Se trepaba por un árbol muy familiar para ella, ya que no era la primera vez que se olvidaba sus llaves, y su madre no le abría la puerta. Desde entonces tenia la costumbre de dejar la ventana sin pestillo y que para su suerte su habitación estaba al lado de esta.

-¡bien, ya entre!

Estaba tan ansiosa de marcharse a su habitación para poder ducharse y cambiarse esa ropa, que no noto a la persona que estaba sentada en la cama.

-¡oye tu!, ¿que crees que estas haciendo?

Inmediatamente Rin dio media vuela, sorprendida de que halla alguien en esta habitación.

-¡pero que demonios!, ¿quien eres tu?

Reprochándose mentalmente, estaba claro que era un delincuente ¿Por qué otra razón iba a estar aquí?

-vaya que sorpresa ¿no debería de ser yo quien te lo pregunte a ti?

Rápidamente Len se paro en frente de ella tomándola de la barbilla.

-eres bastante linda, ¿no?. Si no fuera porque traes falda pensaría que eres un hombre, digo, por tus diminutos pechos.

Como cuando IA lo dijo, ese pequeño comentario basta para que Rin liberara su furia.

-¡jajaja!...mira niñato, si no quieres salir lastimado, apártate.-dice la joven con un tono de malicia.

-¡wow!, mira como tiemblo. Lo siento chiquilla pero no creo que puedas hacerme nad….

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase estaba en el suelo.

'' _¿Qué diablos?, ¿Cómo es posible que me haya lastimado?, eso es imposible. _

_A menos que me haya debilitado por el viaje, ¡si!, Eso debe ser, por el viaje no me he alimentado como es debido y ahora estoy un poco débil. ''_

Con este pensamiento Len se paro rápidamente tomando las muñecas de la joven y tirandola sobre la cama, posándose encima de ella.

-vaya, vaya. Admito que fui un poco descuidado pero no volverá a suceder.-diciendo esto último en un tono provocador.

-¡suéltame!, ¡déjame ir!

-¿Qué te deje ir?, pero si la diversión recién empieza.-dice esto acercándose hasta que sus rostros están a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-¡no! ¡Aléjate! ¡sueltam…!.-este calla sus protestas con un beso.

**(Rin pov)**

'' _¿Qué diablos?, hace 5 minutos que entro a mi casa solo para encontrarme a un loco delincuente que en este momento se esta robando mi primer beso ¡mi primer beso!, genial, este día no pudo ser mejor ''_

-¡Mm...!-¡rayos! No puedo librarme de el. A menos que… ¡no! No puedo hacerlo, pero si no lo hago quien sabe que me hará después. Bien tendré que dejarlo inconsistente así pensara que fue un sueño o algo por el estilo.

Dicho esto o más bien pensado le dio un rodillazo en la ingle para que este suelte su beso y a ella, cuando se corrió de un solo golpe lo mande a volar contra la pared solo para que este después cayera al piso.

-¿habré usado demasiada fuerza?-¿y si lo mate?, rápidamente fui a donde estaba el chico, no se movía. Me acerque más arrodillándome a su lado, estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando sin que me diera cuenta me tomo el brazo y me empujo bruscamente contra la pared agarrando mi cuello.

-¡ahora si me has hecho enojar! ¡Mira estoy sangrando!.

'' _¡sangrando! ¡Ho no!, tengo que salir rápido o si no…. ¡no! no quiero ni pensarlo ''_

-¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tienes que dejarme ir o si no te hare daño de verdad!

-¿daño de verdad? no me hagas reír, el único que hara daño seré yo.

'' _¡maldición! Estoy perdiendo el control tengo que salir de aquí, no importa si esta es mi casa o no. Tengo que escapar de la sangre, de su olor… de la roja y deliciosa sangre''_

**(Len pov)**

Dejo de luchar.

-ya veo, así que ya te rendiste.

'' _bien, ya se rindió ¿ahora que debería hacer con ella?, podría dejarla inconciente y llamar a la policía, aunque me desagrada la idea de los policías creo que no tengo otra opción, si, creo que hare es….¿que? es que nunca se rinde, tomándome del brazo no me causara ningún dañ…¡ARGHHHH! ¿Qué diablos, de donde saco tanta fuerza? Ningún humano podría hacerme tanto daño…...ningún humano *la miro a los ojos* ¡son rojos! ¡Sus ojos eran azules! Entonces ella es un…''_

**(Rin pov)**

_Sangre….necesitó sangre…tengo tanta sed.*huele* ¡ha! Que delicioso aroma, desearía un poco *saca los colmillos* quiero un poco…._

-¡ARGHHH!-¿he? Que es eso…es un grito de dolor ¿pero porque?

*abro los ojos*

-¡noo! ¿Qué hice?...-*se cubre la boca*

-¡mama!... ¡mama!... ¡mama ven aquí!-grito con todas mis fuerzas rogando para que mi distraída madre me oiga.

-¿Rin?... ¿Dónde estas?

-¡mama aquí!-*se abre la puerta*

- ¡ha! Ya veo que has conocido a tu herm…. ¡Len! ¿Rin que la ha pasado a tu hermano?

-¿hermano? ¿Qué hermano? *mira hacia el muchacho* ¡ha! El….es….mi…-ahora me sentía más miserable que nunca, no solo había succionado la sangre de una persona, ¡si no que era su hermano!.

-¿Rin no me digas que tu…?

**Bien,¿que les pareció?..debo avisar que subiré nuevos capítulos los fines de semana ya que tengo escuela...y perdonen pero no soy muy buena con las comas y los puntos.**

**SKY1307**


	4. malentendidos

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

FLASHBACK:

-es que… yo… el –en ese momento no podía hablar, prácticamente estaba en shock.

-no importa, ve a darte un baño te ves horrible. Hablaremos luego, yo me ocupare de tu hermano.

-esta bien… me retiro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

'' _parece que el mundo estaba jugando en mi contra el día de hoy. Primero, casi pierdo la clase por estar esperando a IA que me tuvo20 minutos esperando en la parada del bus, segundo, IA me hace disfrazarme ridículamente y se burla de mis ''diminutos pechos'' y tercero, IA se lleva mis llaves y tuve que trepar un árbol para entrar a casa, solo para que el '' delincuente '' de mi hermano me robe mi primer beso y le termine succionando la sangre… en fin, fue uno de los peores días de mi vida. ''_

-seguramente me odia… ¿pero que estoy pensando?, lo mas raro es que aun no haya venido a clavarme una estaca en el pecho.

**(Len pov)**

Umm… mi cabeza, da vueltas.

-quédate quieto, debes descansar un poco, has perdido una buena cantidad de sangre.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Sangre?... –de golpe todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy vino a mi mente.- ya recuerdo, fue un vampiro… ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-debe estar dándose un baño

-¡que! ¡Es un delincuente, me ha succionado la sangre! ¿Cómo le puedes permitir darse un baño?

-¿es que no te has dado cuenta?, ella es tu hermana.

-…-¿hermana? Entonces, ella era Rin, mi hermana, y era… un vampiro.

-ella es como yo, ambas somos vampiros.

-ya se que tu eres un vampiro, pero nunca me has dicho de que Rin lo fuera.

-¿es que no te acuerdas? Si un humano y un vampiro tienen un hijo no salen mitad y mitad, son o humano o vampiro. En mi caso tu fuiste humano y ella vampiro, y el hecho de que no te haya contado nada es que las señales de vampirismo aparecen a la edad de 13 años, lo cual en ese tiempo tu te avías ido…una cosa mas, no la odies, Rin ya debe estar sintiéndose demasiado culpable ahora .

-¿culpable? ¿Por qué? Es un vampiro es natural en ellos beber sangre ¿de que tendría que sentirse culpable?

-digamos que…ella es un poco diferente a nosotros.

-¿diferente? ¿Cómo?

-no importa, supongo que luego lo sabrás… ¡ha! Ya llego IA

-¿IA? ¿Quién es IA?

-¿no te lo dije? Ella se quedara a vivir con nosotros…por algún tiempo.

**(Rin pov)**

Huf...… ¿Qué hago? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo lo hago?

''_nunca en mi vida pensé que pedir disculpas fuera tan difícil. No podía ir a su habitación y decirle '' ¡hola! Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte succionado tu sangre ¿te parece si empezamos de cero?'' ¡No! Definitivamente no, el solo hecho de imaginármelo con una voz tan aniñada me daba nauseas ¡yo no soy así! No importa… lo que importa es pedir disculpas''_

-¡bien! Iré ahora mismo *abre la puerta*

-¿¡que es ¡? ¿Una idiota?- ¿gritos? Es de una voz masculina, así que podría ser mi hermano ¡perfecto! Ahora podré disculparme, pero, ¿a quien le estaba gritando?

Me dirijo hacia donde se escuchan los gritos y veo a mi hermano gritándole a Lily. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar mi hermano empezó gritar de nuevo.

Rápidamente me escondí, no tenia sentido meterse sin saber que estaba pasando así que solo escucharé.

-cálmate Len que IA podrá oírte.- ¿IA? Ya veo, ha llegado… entonces ¿todo este alboroto es por ella?

-¡no me importa si escucha o no! Ella es humana, no puede quedarse con nosotros.

-pero solo se quedara poco tiempo, mínimo 2 semanas, no le veo nada de malo.

-¡¿Qué no le ves nada de malo?! Es una humana, si te descubre a ti y a mi estupida hermana se acabo. No lo puedo creer, una cosa es que tu la hayas invitado, pero otra es que Rin lo haya hecho.

Parece que su mente es mas diminuta que sus pechos…no, me equivoco, nada es mas diminuto que sus pechos.

-¡ahora si te mato!- estaba a punto de tirarme encima de el pero alguien me detuvo…alguien muy molesto en estos momentos

-Rin, cálmate un poco.

-¡como quieres que me calme si lo único que estuvo haciendo fue lanzarme insultos!

-si te insulto será por algo ¿no?

-¡cállate, tu no tienes derecho de hablar!

-¿Qué no tengo derecho de hablar? Pues para tu información soy de esta familia y tengo todo el derecho del mundo.

-¡poco me importa! Para mi solo eres un pervertido.

-¿un pervertido? ¿Por qué le dices a Len pervertido?

-¡cállate Lilly! –Dijimos al unísono -¡tu, deja de copiarme!

-bien, bien me voy a ver a IA – y dicho esto se marcho.

Los 2 nos quedamos mirando fijamente por arios minutos, en cada uno podía verse reflejado el odio hacia estos dos.

-¿Qué Haras si ella te descubre? – rompió silencio el mayor de los dos.

-¿Qué? –no me esperaba eso.

-dije que ¿Qué harías si ella descubre que eres un vampiro? ¿ y si ella te dice que eres un mounstro? Que harás ¿borrarle la memoria?

-es…yo…Umm.

-si eso pasa tu relación con ella ya no será como antes, será basado en una mentira.

Y con esto se retiro sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando sola a Rin parada en ese mismo lugar sin saber que hacer.

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que estoy metiendo mas dialogo que otra cosa ¿no creen?...espero que les haya gustado…**

**SKY1307 **


	5. Molestias

**Vocaloid no me pertenece…**

**(Rin pov)**

Allí estaba yo, parada como una idiota sin poder articular palabra.

'' _¿de donde salio todo eso? Viene como si nada y me dice todo esto, me molesta…pero lo que mas me molesta es que tiene razón, fue tonto de ,i parte invitar a IA, es como si me estuviera exponiendo y pongo en peligro a nuestra ''especie''._

_Suponiendo que se entere, me trate como un monstruo y por pura casualidad no pueda llegar a borrarle la memoria, se escape y le diga a todo el mundo, nos den caza como en las viejas películas y nos maten…como dije ''suponiendo'.'_

-Tendré que hablar con IA- me dirijo a la sala de estar puesto que es allí de donde viene el parloteo de mi madre que puede escucharse a 10 Km. A la redonda.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? – digo sin mucha paciencia.

-No es nada Rin, estaba diciéndole a IA sobre la llegada de tu hermano Len y de lo increíblemente guapo que es… ¿oye Rin? ¿No crees que harían una excelente pareja?

No prestando atención a este ultimo comentario dicho por mi madre y tampoco el sonrojo excesivo que estaba tomando la carra de mi amiga, la tome del brazo.

- Ven, tengo que hablar contigo, vayamos a mi habitación.

Jalándola hasta las escaleras para dirigirnos a mi habitación y dejando atrás a Lily que ya se había distraído con los cuadros familiares no note a mí ''querido'' hermano que iba delante de mi.

- ¡oye! Ten mas cuidado, de enserio, eres demasiado distraída para ser un vam…

Rápidamente me abalancé sobre el cubriéndole la boca. Este primero no entendía tal acto de su hermana pero después vio a un silueta detrás de ella y entendió el porque de esta acción.

''_parece que ya entendió…uff, este idiota debería ver que hay otra persona antes de decir esos comentarios, ahora entiendo porque IA no puede quedarse, y desde luego que es mi culpa que esto casi haya sucedido, pero primero muerta antes de admitírselo''_

Le saque mis manos de su boca y nos quedamos quietos unos segundos recapitulando lo que casi acababa de suceder, luego nos dimos cuenta en la posición que estábamos y nos separamos rápidamente con un leve sonrojo entre nuestras mejillas.

- Este…Umm...…este es mi hermano y ella es IA, mi amiga –los presente a ambos mientras trataba de calmarme un poco.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Len Kagamine y estaré viviendo aquí. Veo que mi hermana tiene a una hermosa joven como amiga, por favor cuida de ella.

Dicho esto tomo la mano de mi amiga y la beso (en la mano por si no queda claro), ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte.

-M-mi n-nombre e-es IA, u-un p-place c-conocerte t-también, y c-claro q-que

c-cuidare d-de e-ella.

Tartamudeando y con la cara roja…si tuviera que competir con un tomate esta ganaría.

- Vamos IA, no tengo todo el día.

Sacando a lucir el humor en el que me encontraba ahora, la peliblanca vino dando trompicones a mi lado y viendo la cara de burla de mi hermano le dirigí una ultima mirada de odio y me dirigí a mi habitación con IA por detrás. Lo único que escuche después de cerrar la puerta fue.

- Estoy enamorada de tu hermano.

- ¿¡que!?

Por un momento me congele, no podía procesar ese ultimo comentario que había dicho.

'' _¿pero como? ¿Quién diablos se enamora de alguien después de conocer a una persona?, no hacia falta responder a esa pregunta porque tenia a la respuesta enfrente mío ''_

-¡pfff! ¡jajajajaj! Debiste ver tu cara, es tan divertido hacerte bromas ¿Cómo me enamoraría de alguien tan rápido?...pero debo admitir que me gusta un poquito, es lindo.

- Ya basta de bromas, tengo que hablarte de algo importante.

De un segundo a otro la burlona IA se quedo callada, debió haber notado el humor de perros en el que me encontraba.

- Esta bien, suéltalo.

- Bueno, la cuestión es que no podrás quedarte el tiempo que acordamos es esta casa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿es que soy una molestia?.

- ¡no! no es nada de eso, es que vendrá otro pariente la semana pasada y no le gustan mucho los extraños que digamos.

No me gustaba mentirle a IA pero esto es por el bien de la familia, si nos descubre y no lo acepta, estamos perdidos.

- ¡Hump! Debiste haberlo dicho antes, yo que pensaba que era una molestia, bueno, no importa.

- ¡Lo siento de verdad! Es que surgió de imprevisto.

- Esta bien, aprovechare esta semana para adelantar la mudanza y de paso coquetear un rato con tu hermano.-diciendo esto con un tono un poco atrevido y una sonrisa de malicia.

-¡Argh! Deja de decir tonterías, me estas arruinando el poco humor que tengo.

''_Que molesto, desde que vio a mi hermano a estado diciendo Len esto, Len lo otro. Es molesto, me provocan ganas de golpearle. ''_

-Hooo, ya se que es lo que te pasa, estas celosa ¿no?

- ¡te has vuelto loca! ¿Cómo podría estar celosa?

- ¡es verdad! Estas celosa porque yo estaré aquí coqueteándole a tu hermano mientras tu quieres pasar tiempo con el y no podrás.

-¡de enserio! ¿No te has golpeado la cabeza, tienes la mas minima idea de lo que estas diciendo?

''_estoy empezando a cuestionarme de porque soy su amiga y de cometer tal estupidez de haberla invitado, no por la familia, sino por que no a pasado un día de que había llegado a esta casa y estaba empezando a sacarme de las casillas'' _

- ¡esta bien! No diré nada más, pero eso no significa que lo niegue.

- escúchame bien, no se que tipo de novela, manga u otra cosa estarás leyendo para decir esas estupideces pero entiende, somos hermanos,

¿Cómo podría ponerme celosa? .Ahora, vamos, es hora de cenar.

- okay, okay – y así, este es considerado el peor día de mi existencia.

**- º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

La cena transcurrió normalmente, si dejamos de lado que mi ''querido'' hermano y mi amiga estaban como tórtolos, parecían recién casados disfrutando su luna de miel.

Mi madre, como siempre estaba distraída con alguna tontería, y yo…bueno, dejando atrás el hecho de que IA estaba haciendo lo imposible para ver un signo de ''celos'' en mi coqueteando con mi hermano, estuve como en todas las cenas sin mostrar interés alguno y tan pronto como termine de cenar fui a mi habitación.

**(Len pov)**

'' _Simplemente era demasiado molesto…esa chica no me dejaba en paz, cada vez que la cruzo empieza a coquetearme (no se cuantas veces use esa palabra ya XD) y no puedo rehusarme ya que al parecer le molesta a Rin y no pienso perderme la oportunidad de fastidiarla, aunque, no veo la hora de que se vaya. No creo poder estar ''así'' por tanto tiempo y mas que seguro es que la insulte, la haga llorar y me lleve una reprimenda por parte de Lily que después seguiría un largo sermón, muy largo además de que Rin me use como saco de boxeo''_

- espero que la tonta haya recapacitado con la charla que tuvimos.

Dispuesto a dirigirme a mi habitación escuche unos gemidos de dolor y me di cuenta que provenían de la habitación de Rin. A punto de entrar recordé lo que Lily me había dicho _'' no puedes entrar a su habitación sin que esta te lo permita''_ (bueno, no era prácticamente así pero no importa).

- entonces tendré que pedirle permiso – preguntando si podía entraren una voz apena audible dijo – No escucho un no como respuesta *abrir puerta*

**(Normal pov) 5 minutos antes**

-¡M-maldita sea! No puede estar pasando tan pronto – se dirigió al baño lo mas rápido que pudo sintiendo grandes arcadas.

-¡maldición, maldición! Ya me he alimentado entonces…¿Por qué?

Salio de el baño y empezó a buscar unas pastillas que le permitían saciar su sed pero no por mucho tiempo.

- Debo darme prisa ¿Dónde estarán esas endemoniadas pastillas?- de pronto recordó que las tenia su madre y se dirigió estrepitosamente a la puerta para ir a buscar a su madre pero en ese momento choco con algo o mas bien con alguien…otra vez. 

-¡auch! ¡Tu! ¿Qué demonios haces en frente de mi habitac…. – no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente un dolor intenso se apodero de su cuerpo haciendo que lance un gemido de dolor.

-¡hey! ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien? – pregunto Len tratando de ayudarla a levantarse pero ella lo rechazo y levantó la vista dejando al descubierto unos ojos de un profundo rojo al descubierto.

- Tu…¿tienes hambre, pero si te acabas de alimentar de mi hace un par de horas? – dijo este con ironía.

-¡Cállate! – dicho esto salio corriendo hacia la cocina donde comúnmente se encontraba su madre. Al no encontrarla empezó a buscarla por toda la casa sin encontrar rastro de ella ni de su amiga.

-¡oye, para! – en un momento Rin estaba corriendo para todos lados como una loca y en otro estaba en el suelo con su hermano encima de ella.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Pareces una psicópata.

-mama…¿Dónde esta?

- No lo se, parece que se fue con tu amiga a darle un paseo por el bosque (recuerdan que era muy grande su casa ¿no?) ¿Por qué?

-mierda…tendré que buscar en su habitación. – susurro por lo bajo pero Len logro escucharla.

-¿que tienes que buscar?

- Pastillas que reprimen la sed. – dijo en tono seco

Y con este último comentario empezó su trayectoria hacia la habitación de su madre seguida por su hermano.

'' _Tendré que contenerme con el tan cerca, pero no se si podré por mucho tiempo. Tengo que darme prisa''_

Apenas llegaron a la habitación Rin rompió la puerta de una patada ya que esta se encontraba cerrada y con desesperación empezó a revolver sus cosas.

- Dime como son esas pastillas, te ayudare a buscarlas – dispuesto a llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba se acerco pero ella lo aparto rápidamente.

- Vete, no podré soportar la sed por mucho tiempo y si te acercas no pode contenerme.

- Me mantendré alejado pero te ayudare a buscar. Ahora dime ¿Cómo son esas pastillas?

- Son rojas y están en un estuche negro con el dibujo de una rosa.

-¿te refieres a esta? – dijo el chico mostrándole el estuche. Rin se dio vuelta rápidamente y le arrebato el estuche de sus manos.

- ¡Si, es esta! ¡Gracias! – esto le sorprendió a el chico puesto que desde llego no se habían tratado tan bien que digamos.

-Umm…de nada ¿Qué pasa? – notando como la cara de felicidad de su hermana se había esfumado completamente dejando una cara sombría carente de emociones.

- Las pastillas…se acabaron, no hay mas – diciéndolo en un susurro y de pronto los dolores vinieron nuevamente pero mucho mas fuertes dejando escapar un grito de dolor por parte de la chica.

- ¡Rin! ¡Déjame ayudart…

-¡no! ¡aléjate! – lo dijo en un grito ahogado rechazando la ayuda de su hermano.

- ¡escucho a mama! Iré a buscarla no tardare.

Después de unos segundos interminables para ella Lily llego corriendo viendo que tenía las pastillas y un vaso con agua sacándole una leve sonrisa que rápidamente fue sustituida por una mueca de dolor.

- Rin, toma – le dio rápidamente las pastillas y el vaso haciendo que esta se tomara todo estrepitosamente par luego desmayarse.

**¿LES GUSTO? LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PERO MI NOTEBOOK SE ROMPIO Y TENGO QUE USAR MI VIEJA COMPUTADORA QUE SE TILDA CADA DOS POR TRES Y ES MUY LENTA, PERO NO IMPORTA, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO.**

**SKY1307**


	6. Sed y muerte

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE…**

**(LEN POV)**

'' _Maldición, quiero saber cómo esta ella. Pero no puedo, tengo que '' cuidar '' de esta molesta niña._

_No sé como Rin tiene a esta persona como amiga, ni cómo logra aguantarla. ''_

IA ¿qué te parece si vas a descansar a tu habitación? Ya es muy tarde, y si no mal supongo mañana tienes escuela, no quiero que trasnoches, podría volverse una costumbre y te vez más linda a la luz del día – trate de persuadirla tratando de mostrarme lo más preocupado y encantador posible. Parece que se lo trago porque enseguida se puso roja como un tomate y se fue dirigiéndose a su habitación balbuceando cosas inentendibles.

'' _¡BINGO! Ahora podre ver a Rin, espero que este bien ''_

Camine rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Rin y allí estaba Lily cerrando la puerta.

¿¡Como esta ella!? ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? ¿¡No le paso nada malo!? – empecé a bombardearla con preguntas sin poder dejar que esta pudiera hablar.

Escúchame Len, ella está bien. Está descansando en este momento y no, no fue nada malo lo que le ha pasado. Es normal.

¿Cómo que es normal? ¿quieres decirme que le pasa todo el tiempo? – empecé a preguntarle hablando cada vez mas alto, lo cual Lily me hizo callar diciendo que despertaríamos a IA.

Si Len, le pasa todo el tiempo ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que ella era un poco diferente a '' nosotros '' – dijo esta, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa y haciendo énfasis en esa palabra. – Esto se debe a que ella se rehúsa a beber sangre humana, tiene que estar constantemente tomando esas pastillas. Lo cual le reprimen la sed durante un tiempo, pero no mucho.

Entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué rehusarse a beber sangre humana? Ella no puede vivir solamente de esas pastillas.

Eso ya lo sé, y ella también. Ven, te lo contare todo.

Silenciosamente la seguí, se dirigía a la cocina. Empezó a preparar café y cuando estuvieron listos se dirigió a la sala de estar indicándome que me sentara.

Se acomodo en uno de los sofás que había en la sala y empezó a relatarme lo sucedido.

Esto paso poco después de que tú y tu padre se hubieran ido, en ese entonces Rin estaba comenzando a mostrar su poderes vampíricos.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_¡HYAAAAAA! ¡MAMA! – el grito se escucho por toda la mansión incluso la distraída Lily se dio cuenta y fue en busca de su hija._

_¡RIN! ¿¡qué ha pasado!? ¡escuche un grito y vine hasta aquí! ¿estás bien?_

_¡MAMA! ¡MIRA! – se dio vuelta y sus claros ojos azules se habían convertido en un ahora profundo rojo carmesí._

_¡Oh! ¡Así que solo ha sido eso! – empezó a reír nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente._

_¡COMO QUE '' SOLO HA SIDO ESO ''! ¡Mírame, soy un monstruo! – ahora no estaba muerta de miedo, sino que ahora estaba explotando de rabia._

_Vamos, no te preocupes. Te lo explicare todo, así que acompáñame_

_Rin estaba estupefacta. ¿Cómo podía estar su madre tan relajada si a su hija se le han puesto los ojos rojos? Ahora de verdad empezaba a cuestionarse si a su madre no le faltaba un tornillo._

_¡Vamos! ¿o no quieres saber lo que te pasa? – le insistió su madre, y de mala gana se dispuso a seguirla._

_La hizo sentarse en unos de los sofás de la sala y empezó a relatarle que ella era un vampiro y que ella había heredado su mismo poder._

_Entonces ¿soy un vampiro? – se dijo a si misma, aun no lo podía creer. De pronto algo se le vino a la mente y se lo dijo a su madre._

_Si yo soy un vampiro, entonces ¿Len también lo es? ¿es por eso que se fue con nuestro padre? – Rin le dijo a Lily, aun con un poco de esperanza. Se negaba a creer que su hermano la haya abandonado, pero fue en vano. Su madre le había dicho que Len era humano y que justamente esa fue la razón de que su padre se lo haya llevado de ellas._

_Lo único que pudo decir fue un ''oh'' y se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa diciéndole a su madre que estaría en el bosque un rato._

_Camino un rato, había llegado a uno de los lugares favoritos de su hermano y de ella._

_Era un pequeño prado llenos de flores y pequeños arbustos._

_Hermano… - dijo con melancolía la niña dejando escapar una lágrima._

_¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto una voz desconocida._

_La chica rápidamente se dio la vuelta, atrás de ella se encontraba un joven de aparentemente su misma edad mirándola con curiosidad. Rápidamente cambio su actitud, dejando ver a una fría muchacha._

_¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en este lugar, es propiedad privada._

_¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, no sabía que este lugar le pertenecía a alguien. Solamente me pareció un buen lugar para jugar, me iré ahora mismo_

_¡Espera! No tienes que irte si no quieres, dime tu nombre._

_Yo soy Kaito Shion ¿y el tuyo? – respondió con una sonrisa, causando que le sacara una sonrisa a la joven._

_Soy Rin Kagamine, gusto en conocerte._

_Después de ese encuentro se volvieron amigos y Kaito iba a ese lugar casi todos los días, donde lo esperaba una hermosa muchacha de ojos azules._

_¡Buenos días Rin! – saludo felizmente el joven._

_¡Te tardaste mucho Kaito! ¿Sabes cuánto te he estado esperando?_

_¡Lo siento! Pero ¡Mira! He traído helado._

_¡Yum! ¡Qué rico! Estas perdonado. – rápidamente le arrebato el helado que traía Kaito entre sus manos, lo cual él la miro sorprendido._

_¿Cómo has hecho eso? – pregunto desconcertado el joven, por lo cual ella solo respondió._

_Soy muy rápida._

_¡GUAU! ¡ESO FUE SORPRENDENTE! – dijo el joven muy entusiasmado._

_¡HAZLO DE NUEVO POR FAVOR! – dijo el joven aun mas entusiasmado._

_No. – solamente respondió Rin._

_Oh ¡VAMOS!_

_¡He dicho que no! ARGHH! _

_¡Rin! ¿¡Que es lo que pasa!? – pegunto preocupado Kaito._

_No es nada – contesto efusivamente la chica – creo que deberías irte a casa – dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos._

_¡Pero qué dices! ¡Ven que quiero verte! – la tomo por el hombro y la dio vuelta._

_Lo que vio lo dejo desconcertado, ahí estaba la misma chica con la que había estado jugando durante semanas. Pero en vez de tener sus ojos azules los tenia de un rojo tan profundo que parecía que te perderías en ellos._

_Sin darse cuenta estaba caminando hacia atrás y tropezó con algo. De su rodilla empezó a emanar un color tan rojo como los que ahora tenía la chica._

_Esta al ver lo que emanaba de el abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y empezó a correr hacia un rincón._

_¡No te acerques! – grito desesperadamente la chica._

_Rin…. – solo pudo decir el joven._

_¡Vete de aqu- Arghhh! – empezó a retorcerse de dolor dejándose caer al piso._

_¡RIN! – el joven se apresuro hacia donde estaba la joven, desconociendo el peligro en el que estaba._

_Cuando el toco su hombro, la joven lo miro. No parecía ella, los ojos eran tan vacios como su mirada, no demostraban nada. Ni dolor, ni sufrimiento, absolutamente nada._

_Esto asusto a Kaito, quien rápidamente retrocedió, dándose de bruces contra el suelo otra vez._

_Pero esta vez la chica no retrocedió como había hecho antes, hizo todo lo contrario._

_Lentamente fue acercándosele, por cada paso que daba el chico se aterrorizaba cada vez más._

_Cuando estuvieron a un paso de distancia los dos se miraron, el totalmente asustado y ella inexpresiva. _

_Rin…. – esa fue su única palabra, seguido del silencio._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Los dos estaban completamente en silencio, ella ya sabía lo que estaba pensando su hijo así que simplemente dijo.

La encontré durante la noche, había pasado horas buscándola. Cuando la encontré ella lo tenía en sus brazos, mirando a la nada. Le grite varias veces pero parecía no escucharme, entonces la zamarree bruscamente y ahí fue que pareció percatarse de mí. Me miro, y después lo miro a él, lloro durante días, no quería salir de su habitación.

No fue a su funeral, por más que le decía, se dignaba a escucharme. Decía que ella no merecía estar en su funeral puesto que ella lo había asesinado.

Lily miro hacia el techo y dijo.

Ya se despertó, si quieres verla ahora sería el momento perfecto. – dicho esto se levanto del sofá y se marcho.

Len se quedo quieto por unos minutos, tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana. Se quedo plantado en la puerta, decidiendo si entrar o no.

Un ruido lo saco de su ensoñación, allí estaba ella con su pijama puesta y notablemente molesta.

Si vas a entrar, hazlo. No hagas a levantar a las personas enfermas a que te abran la puerta. – y se dirigió hacia su cama.

Gracias…. –murmuro él, entrando en el cuarto de su hermana.

Y… ¿de qué querías hablar? – dijo la joven levemente curiosa.

Yo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien – dijo el joven agachando la cabeza.

Esto hizo sorprender un poco a Rin, puesto que no se habían llevado muy bien que digamos.

Gracias… pero no tienes que preocuparte, esto me pasa tod-

Todo el tiempo, ya lo sé – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esto la hizo sorprender aun mas a la chica lo cual pregunto cómo sabia eso.

Mama, ella me dijo todo – dijo simplemente, haciendo énfasis a '' todo ''.

¡Maldita sea! Ella no debió haberte dicho nada….igualmente no te hagas la cabeza por algo como eso, ya está en el pasad-

Esta no pudo seguir hablando ya que el la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente.

Lo siento…

¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto ella.

_¿Estoy escuchando mal o él se está disculpando?_

Lo miro y supo que no había escuchado mal, el se estaba disculpando ¿pero por que?

El joven pareció leerle la mente por lo que se apresuro a decir.

Lamento haberte dejado sola, no sabes lo duro que fue para mí dejarte, desde que me fui no he parado de lamentar el haberte dejado, y ahora lo lamento aun más enterándome lo que te paso. Si yo hubiera estado contigo nada de esto hubiera pasado, ni siquiera hubieras conocido a ese joven si yo me hubiera quedado ¡DE VERAS LO SIENTO!

Rin lo miraba fijamente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Al ver que esta no se movía se dispuso a marcharse, pero una mano la detuvo.

Rápidamente se dio vuelta y lo que vio lo desconcertó, ella estaba llorando, el rápidamente se puso el lado de ella, acercándola hasta el, tratando de consolarla. Estuvieron en esa posición por un buen rato, hasta que ella dejo de llorar.

Lentamente la acomodo en su cama y empezó a levantarse para irse, pero una mano se lo impidió.

No te vayas, quédate conmigo… - dijo sin abrir los ojos, él le sonrió y le dijo que se quedaría.

Espérame aquí, iré a cambiarme de ropa, no tardo.

A regañadientes lo soltó, haciendo que este soltara una carcajada y que ella hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

Habían pasado 15 minutos y el no regresaba, así que decidió ir a la habitación de su hermano.

Maldito mentiroso… - murmuraba para nadie en especial mientras se encaminaba hacia otra habitación.

Abrió la puerta y rápidamente la cerro, dejándola roja como un tomate y rápidamente volvió a su habitación.

Len se estaba cambiando, al parecer se había dado un baño. Aunque no llego a ver nada prometedor la hizo sonrojar igualmente.

Se escucho un leve *click* y luego pasos dirigiéndose a su cama, cuando estaba en el borde de este él se inclino hacia su oído y susurro.

¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? – dijo en un tono burlón lo que causo que esta se sonrojara nuevamente.

¡ C-cállate! ¡F-fue tu culpa! Es porque no venias – dijo nerviosamente

Oh? ¿Asi que ahora la culpa la tengo yo? Yo recuerdo claramente que te dije que vendría. Bueno eso no importa ahora, es hora de dormir.

Rin se corrió un poco para darle espacio a su hermano, lo cual este empezó a colocarse en su cama.

Buenas noches – se dijeron al unísono, sacándose una sonrisa para luego caer dormidos.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA REGRESE CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA.**

**LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO EL CAP. ANTES PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO UN PROBLEMA TRAS OTRO Y LUEGO ESTA LA ESCUELA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**


End file.
